You still take me by surprise
by TheQueenOfDrama
Summary: "Maybe I have something to help you." He told her, his lips stretching in a tired smile. / SPOILERS 3X01


**A/N: **_Oh well, I had this idea in my head for so long and yesterday I saw all the new pictures from episode 3x01 and I thought that I had to write somenthing about it. I know I shouldn't, but I am so excited for Sept. 15th! Maybe we will have nothing, but anyway XD This is what I would love to happen… Leave me a review if you want ;)  
>p.s. English is not my language so forgive me if I made some mistakes :)<em>

**YOU STILL TAKE ME BY SURPRISE**

Elena was sitting on Stefan's bed, flipping the pages of that stupid notebook. It was just a notebook, full of notes, schemes, random sentences written during classes. It was one of the notebooks Stefan kept going to fill in with a lot of notions that he was already aware of. Elena brushed the pages with her fingers, as if caressing Stefan's notes could help her to miss him a little less, but her heart was aching and a deep pain hit her when she remembered that Stefan was away and she didn't know when, or if, she will ever see him again.

She heard the first musical notes coming from downstairs, probably Caroline had finally started the party, her 18th birthday party, the party that she thought was just a waste of time and energy, the party she didn't want to attend at all. She sat up and she went in front of the mirror, checking the last details of her outfit, losing herself in sad thoughts again. A voice woke her up from her state of trance.

"The guests are waiting for the birthday girl." Damon entered slowly in the bedroom, looking at her for a second, before he took a seat on the armchair behind her, his eyes on her silouette reflecting in the mirror. "Yeah, I'm ready." She whispered straightening her white dress. Damon was totally aware of her voice breaking and her brown eyes filling with sadness.

He sat up and went behind her, his sparkling blue eyes were piercing hers, while they both were looking in the mirror. "I wish he was here." Elena's gaze fell on the ground, she didn't want him to see the tears she was holding back. "I know." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing lightly to give her some kind of comfort. "Maybe I have something to help you." He told her, his lips stretching in a tired smile.

Elena looked up to him, losing herself for a moment in those deep oceans, his eyes seemed even more blue that day, maybe it was because of his blue shirt. "Damon, I said to you that…" "That you didn't want any gift, I know. In fact, I didn't buy you anything. It's just something yours I found again." From his right hand fell a necklace right in front of Elena's eyes. Her necklace. The one with the vervain in it. The necklace Stefan gave her and that she thought she had lost forever.

"Damon, but how… Where did you find it? Did you steal it?" "What?" He raised an eyebrow, pretending to be outraged because she thought he could do something illegal, like it was his style. Elena still had a suspicious look on her face. "I can say that I played with my abilities." She rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything else. Damon couldn't imagine how much it meant to her having that necklace back. It was like Stefan was with her again, at least with his spirit. But maybe Damon knew it well, and because of this he did God knows what to give it back to her.

Damon moved her hair aside, on her left shoulder, and with confident hands he fastened the piece of jewelery around her neck. He never stopped looking in her eyes in the mirror during the process. Elena could feel his hot breath near her ear and, when his fingers brushed lightly against her skin, she shivered. He moved away from her and she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She turned aroud to look at him, her hand caressing the silver jewel. "Thank you. It means a lot to me." Damon nodded in silence, giving her a shy smile. "It's the second time you bring it back to me." She whispered. Damon's smile disapperared and his pupils dilatated for the shock. He didn't say anything. "I remember, Damon. I remember everything." He swallowed hard and he focused on the noises downstairs. "Caroline is looking for you. If you don't want her to make a scene, you should go."

He suddenly walked away and he disappeared beyond the door. He did not look back.


End file.
